<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone Wrong by yugiomo (hergan416)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846088">Gone Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/yugiomo'>yugiomo (hergan416)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember 2017 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Master/Slave, Omorashi, ancient egyptian themes, deep subspace/forgetting there is a scene, water sports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/yugiomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Desperate With a Friend or Lover</p><p>Yugi wasn’t used to this. The Pharaoh’s slave and Chamber Pot, he was used to a lot: namely taking piss in his ass and holding it for a given period of time, often while the Pharaoh attempted to get him to fail. Licking up the spilled piss when he did. Sometimes being used by the Pharaoh as a sex toy when the Pharaoh was particularly lonely at night. These were all things Yugi was used to. But Yugi wasn’t used to becoming desperate <em>himself.</em></p><p>Please read the warnings and tags. This has lived in my brain and been built on ever since I read the Blindshipping chapter in Ermys00's "All Yugioh Shippings" on FFN. The premise starts the same, but I do go other directions with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember 2017 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/888009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/636079">All Yugioh Shippings</a> by Emrys00.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know where all this came from... but here it lies. Scratch that--I have been building a continuation to this story in my head ever since I read the first one, and I'm not above making fanfiction of fanfiction. </p><p>No Beta. I don't even know that I did more than grammar check it, but honestly, the fact my brain produced this is embarrassing enough. I'm not rereading it <em>again</em>. </p><p>Things are ooc. There is omorashi and wetting, and some pretty intense master/slave stuff here. Yugi starts the story having forgotten the scene is a scene, and even though there is aftercare at the end, I would definitely respect the rape/non-con warning label. If you still stick around... enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi wasn’t used to this. The Pharaoh’s slave and Chamber Pot, he was used to a lot: namely taking piss in his ass and holding it for a given period of time, often while the Pharaoh attempted to get him to fail. Licking up the spilled piss when he did. Sometimes being used by the Pharaoh as a sex toy when the Pharaoh was particularly lonely at night. These were all things Yugi was <em> used </em>to.</p><p>But Yugi wasn’t used to becoming desperate <em> himself. </em> Yes, the Pharaoh might drink a lot of water or wine (or both) between visits to make the load larger. But the time between visits had never been quite this <em> long. </em></p><p>Nor had Yugi ever been fed a diet quite this liquidy. He had eaten nothing but brothy soup in days, and his water rations had mysteriously doubled. The maid who delivered it had even received orders that she must ensure he ate all the soup given to him, and drank all his water.</p><p>The Pharaoh was clearly punishing Yugi for some reason.</p><p>It didn’t help that the only time Yugi was allowed to use the (real) chamber pot was when he was depositing the Pharaoh’s pee.</p><p>He sat, twitching, desperate, clenching and unclenching his legs, ass in the air, hoping the Pharaoh would <em> finally </em> need to go about his business. He’d never been so <em> eager </em>to perform his job (even if he usually enjoyed it).</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Yugi saw the linen on the door to the room move, and he positioned his ass (and the small plug that held his ass open and ready) up a little higher and more inviting, hoping it was the Pharaoh, finally ready for their shared time together.</p><p>It was instead, once more the maid. A bowl of broth with a few potatoes and carrots floating around and two bowls of water were placed in front of him. “I have once again been told to ensure you finish them before I leave,” she told him, and he sighed.</p><p><em> What ever did I do to deserve this? </em> he thought. His cock <em> burned </em> with the pressure already behind it. He wanted to squeeze it. He wanted to pee. He could not. Instead he tasked himself with inching forward and beginning to consume the broth, hoping there would be enough salt to absorb some of its water content.</p><p>It was relatively bland, which was unfortunate. He lapped up it’s contents, feeling the heaviness of the water in his belly, sloshing around. It was echoed by the heaviness of his bladder, which was beginning to feel like it would be drawn down towards the ground and out of his body if he didn’t find relief soon.</p><p>He shivered as he switched from the warm broth to the cold water. It must have come straight from the river--something slaves almost never got access to, but that he was being given simply for that shuddering feeling that he experienced when his chin got wet. The coldness was torture, and there were <em> two </em>bowls that he needed to consume.</p><p>The maid stood supervising, pity in her eyes, and Yugi hoped he would finish in time.</p><p>He wished he could just sneak over to the chamber pot and <em> relieve </em>himself. </p><p>Another mouthful of water.</p><p>He wished he could pick it up and drink the water properly. It would be so much less torturous if his chin didn’t need to hang in the bowl to suck up mouthfuls of the substance. His bladder clenched. He was sure he would wet himself and cause a mess in front of the maid.</p><p>He slurped another mouthful of cold water, he could feel the temperature difference between it and the soup as it slid into his stomach, could feel his bladder straining, his body incapable of dealing with the stress. He <em> needed to pee. </em></p><p>The linen moved once more as Yugi took yet another gasping drink of the water before him.</p><p>
  <em> The Pharaoh!! </em>
</p><p>He paused at the scene before him, Yugi’s trembling legs, his difficulty drinking the water, and gave a soft smile to Yugi’s back.</p><p>“Oh, I must have misjudged the time, I can come back,” he stated in false politeness, reveling in the whimper and tremble that overcame his Chamber Pot’s body. “Please finish your supper.”</p><p>And he left the room, to Yugi’s dismay.</p><p>He had to finish this water <em> fast. </em></p><p>He lapped at the bowl with renewed vigor, a hand coming up to his crotch to hold his own dick and prevent anything from traitorously escaping as he sucked down the cold water. A breeze flowed through the high window, chilling his chin as he switched bowls, and he barely couldn’t hold it, his hand fisting his cock instinctually to prevent it as he slurped the water left in the bowl like a madman. He ended up realizing, from the friction he was causing in his haste, that his cock had some sort of natural defense against peeing if he just got it hard, and gave a few more pumps on purpose to try to accentuate the effect. He needed that Pharaoh to come in here and pee. Needed him to finally allow Yugi to use the chamber pot.</p><p>He finished, and triumphantly looked up at the maid. “Please tell him that I am free,” Yugi muttered to the ground, and the maid nodded, that look of pity still there.</p><p>“I don’t envy you,” she said as she collected the bowls and walked away.</p><p>It seemed to take forever for the linen to move once more.</p><p>The Pharaoh paced to Yugi, a perfect sense of poise in his step. Yugi raised his ass even higher, so excited for their joining, for his chance to pee. Yugi felt the Pharaoh stop and rest a hand on one of his pale, white cheeks, caressing it softly. The Pharaoh just stood there, playing with the outside of his ass, seeming unperturbed by the fact it had been <em> hours </em>since he’d relieved himself.</p><p>Yugi wondered for a moment, if the Pharaoh had decided to go somewhere else during the time. If this was even a game he cared to participate in anymore.</p><p>The plug was slowly removed and something (a <em> finger? </em> Noooooo, he needed the Pharaoh to put his <em> cock </em> in and <em> pee! </em>) was inserted carefully where it had been.</p><p>“You need some more oil,” the Pharaoh declared.</p><p>The Pharaoh had never once cared about that.</p><p>But now the Pharaoh was backing away, and Yugi was whimpering and trembling. His hard cock had to be visible to the Pharaoh, who had to be the one behind the increased liquid. Did the Pharaoh assume that because he was hard he <em> enjoyed </em>this?</p><p>A drawer opened, then another, slowly, carefully, deliberately teasing. “Where did I put that?” the Pharaoh wondered aloud. Yugi knew he was stalling. He knew he could not touch himself in this situation, and he knew he would be punished if he didn’t make it. He could feel all of his lunch in his stomach, all that water, currently being processed, making him even fuller. He didn’t have much time.</p><p>“Oh here it is!”</p><p>What a relief. Yugi listened to the uncorking noise of the bottle, and the Pharaoh’s slow footsteps.</p><p>Suddenly something cold and hard was pushing into his ass. His bladder clenched and he was sure he hadn’t contained a dribble of pee from escaping. No. No no no no no no no. He couldn’t not now not now… Yugi squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the Pharaoh explored his ass with his fingers.</p><p>It would normally feel good to have this done, but it was so hard to keep control right now, there was no way Yugi could focus on the pleasure. And now the Pharaoh was pressing on something Yugi was sure was his bladder and again, a dribble of pee was escaping his cock. His chest caught the liquid, and he hoped it was little enough the Pharaoh would not notice.</p><p>“What’s this?” The Pharaoh asked, erasing <em> that </em> hope as he pushed on the spot again and Yugi whimpered as his body involuntarily responded, the line of liquid flowing towards the floor growing more visible. “Someone has waited a long time for me, <em> hasn’t he? </em>”</p><p>Yugi moaned. The Pharaoh’s hand wrapped around his cock and gave a stroke as he pushed on the bladder again. “You can wait a little longer, <em> can’t you? </em>”</p><p>Yes, he could wait. Anything for his Pharaoh and his golden present. Anything for their games. Anything to be worthy of this position. Yugi nodded.</p><p>“Good,” the Pharaoh praised, and Yugi could feel himself warming inside, even as he resented the situation. He wanted to be a good boy. He wanted to be a good chamber pot. He wanted the Pharaoh’s praise. He wanted those words to be accompanied by a tug on his dick again. He almost didn’t care that the Pharaoh was playing with his bladder as he lubed up his ass.</p><p>The fingers withdrew.</p><p>Yugi could feel himself smiling, until he heard a wet noise and realized that the Pharaoh was making himself hard.</p><p>“You can wait a little longer, right my chamber pot?” he asked, his voice all endearment and pleasantries. “You can take more of me than normal, right?”</p><p>This… used to only happen at night.</p><p>“I just can’t resist, with how cute you are,” the Pharaoh explained, giving Yugi’s dick another pump.</p><p>“I want to see how far I can push you. How long you can stay good.”</p><p>Good. Yugi was good. Yugi would stay good.</p><p>The dick. Yes, this, it would sometime pee, and he would sometime get relief.</p><p>It slid in slowly, deep, all the way in, much further than when the Pharaoh simply would go. It was hard, so much bigger than Yugi had ever felt it, even at night when the Pharaoh would use him to get rid of the wet dreams.</p><p>Out. It drew all the way out, and Yugi shuddered.</p><p>The Pharaoh was acting like Yugi was part of his harem, in broad daylight! More than just a chamber pot. But Yugi knew the Pharaoh’s desires had always lay with him, it was why his harem was largely ignored, and Yugi got the Pharaoh every night.</p><p>His bladder was mercilessly attacked by the Pharaoh’s huge, hard, filling, cock, and Yugi’s dick was stroked to help. He could barely understand why this was better than anything he’d ever experienced, even as his bladder ached and his stomach sloshed, and he knew he wouldn’t last long enough for the perfect Pharaoh.</p><p>And then the Pharaoh’s hand dropped, and the ramming began in earnest. The hand teased at Yugi’s perineum, pushing at the bladder, and despite his hormones, despite the high of being used by the Pharaoh like this at a time that <em> mattered, </em>he could feel his dick softening, wanting to pee, wanting to save his bladder from the bursting sloshy feeling that overwhelmed Yugi.</p><p>A burst of pee, strong and uncontrollable, splashed out of Yugi’s half-hard member and onto his chest. He couldn’t stop it. </p><p>“What did I tell you about being good?” the Pharaoh asked and Yugi could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He’d never get the opportunity to do this again. He wanted this. He wanted to be the Pharaoh’s chamber pot and sex toy and whatever else he’d allow. He whined, unable to make other noise.</p><p>The Pharaoh rammed into the bladder again, and Yugi couldn’t stop it. He whined as his full stream began, unbidden, unplanned. He began to cry as the Pharaoh fucked into him, ramming his bladder over and over, his own pee flowing down his chest and over his face, onto the stone floor. The Pharaoh spanked him harshly. “I told you you could wait. Why do you not listen?”</p><p>And Yugi wanted to tell him that he wanted to listen, that he was sorry, that he couldn’t take this, but he knew it would be no use.</p><p>The worst was that his bladder was empty now, and that he could feel it refilling as the Pharaoh continued to mercilessly fuck his ass, with the water and soup from dinner.</p><p>He would be just as full in a short time.</p><p>“Lick it up,” the Pharaoh commanded, not even seeming to care that he was still rocking Yugi’s body back and forth violently. “I want it clean before I cum.”</p><p>Yugi began to, licking desperately at his own pee, not caring as his face slammed into the stone every so often on a particularly strong stroke. He needed to do this one thing for his Pharaoh. He needed to stop crying, because it just kept making more liquid for him to clean.</p><p>The mixture of urine and tears was strong flavored and disgusting, but it was Yugi’s only hope at redemption. He lapped at the stone near his face, using his arms to pull anything trying to flow away from their position back towards him.</p><p>He consumed it all.</p><p>The Pharaoh let out a shout. He came hotly into Yugi’s ass, and Yugi could feel him twitching for several moments before his cock stilled. A slow, steady, stream of liquid, nearly imperceptible because of the previous activities, began. The Pharaoh pulled out as he filled the ass with the golden contents of his bladder.</p><p>Somehow, Yugi could tell that the Pharaoh had <em> also </em> been desperate, that this was more than he’d ever released inside his tiny body before, and had managed all that poise. Still had that poise <em> even </em> as the stream was released. That there was <em> literally no more space for liquid </em>and that more pee was forcing its way past the cock creating it in the blocked entrance. That Yugi could feel the pee dripping down his ass and balls, joining the last remeninents on his chest.</p><p>“You were supposed to wait for me,” the Pharaoh said, giving Yugi’s hip a confusing squeeze. “I held it for you too.”</p><p>“Please finish cleaning the floor.”</p><p>The Pharaoh was so hot and cold. But Yugi continued the work as the cock was finally removed. The Pharaoh didn’t tease him while he held onto the contents, good because he wasn’t sure he’d keep it in his ass as requested, not after all that, not after it had been loosened by their fuck.</p><p>The Pharaoh kept that confusing hand on Yugi’s hip, like it was supposed to be comfort. Yugi had no understanding of it though. He simply did as he was told.</p><p>Finally, the floor was clean. Yugi was clean, and the time was up. The Pharaoh had still not left as Yugi crawled carefully towards the real chamber pot and sat on it, the rush of liquid from his ass sending shivers down his spine as it finally evacuated. He tucked his dick into the space as well, and let out anything he could find in his bladder, hoping it would help him as he waited for the next time.</p><hr/><p>“Light?” Yugi could barely hear the word on the edge of his consciousness and he stared at the Pharaoh dumbly.</p><p>“Light?” The Pharaoh asked again and Yugi looked at him unblinking.</p><p>The Pharaoh sighed and frowned, before hoisting Yugi up and carrying him out the door with the linen. A modern basement full of stored things met Yugi’s eyes and he shook his head violently. What was happening? What had he forgotten?</p><p>The Pharaoh -- Atem! -- carried Yugi up the stairs and placed him in a soft, modern, bed. He slowly stripped himself of his regalia and changed into modern clothes, and he came back with a bowl of water and began to softly clean Yugi.</p><p>“It’s ok my love,” Atem said. “I should have asked your light earlier when you cried.” Yugi’s brain refused to process the information. “I didn’t realize you’d stopped seeing it as a scene.”</p><p>Scene? Scene… scene! Right! He’d asked…</p><p>Yugi could feel all the love and care that Atem was giving him, but there was a barrier between himself and the attention. He tried to concentrate on the physical sensation of the cloth against his skin, and though it was damp and warm, and comforting, it still took a lot of effort.</p><p>Same with the dry towel that Atem used to dry him off. Or the normal clothes that Atem helped him get dressed into. And the medical kit Atem used to tend to the bruises on his face.</p><p>Atem slowly wrapped himself around Yugi. “It’s ok,” he whispered, over and over, giving Yugi the safe, warm, comforting space that he knew that Yugi liked. “I’m not your Pharaoh, just Atem.”</p><p>Yugi focused on the words, and the scene and the set up came tumbling back to him. He’d asked to cry. He’d asked for all of it.</p><p>He hadn’t been prepared to go so deep into subspace. Perhaps it was that the scene was over ten hours in the making, by far the longest they had tried so far?</p><p>Slowly, Atem and Yugi came back to themselves, and Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem in reciprocation.</p><p>“It’s ok partner,” Yugi replied, a smile dotting his face. “I’m here, it’s ok.”</p><p>Atem’s smile at realizing Yugi was able to communicate again was priceless. He wrapped his arms around Yugi in relief.</p><p>“We aren’t doing that again,” he stated, and Yugi had to agree.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>